<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plans for the Future by annaxmims</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895772">Plans for the Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims'>annaxmims</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Future Plans, M/M, Marriage, Moving In Together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt:</p><p>Hi! :) Could you write a story in which Owen asks Carlos about his long time plans with TK after some months of dating? 😊💕</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes &amp; Owen Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Owen Strand &amp; TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Plans for the Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Carlos fidgeted nervously with his watch. He was normally a pretty calm person, but your boyfriend’s father asking you to dinner, alone, was a little stressful. As always, Owen Strand was fashionably late. He probably looked like someone waiting on a date who had stood him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally he spotted Owen across the restaurant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look nervous,” Owen chuckled, taking a seat across from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I kind of am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. TK knows all about this and it embarasses him to no end, but I think this dinner is important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation paused when the waiter came to take their order. Once he was gone, Owen took a sip of his water and cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look Carlos, I know you’ve been read the riot act by almost every member of my team, including Michelle, so I’m not here to do that. But you know I’m protective of my son, he’s been through more than most people his age can even imagine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos nodded sympathetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re a great guy Carlos, and I think you’re good for him. I have to ask, and I hate to phrase it this way, what are your intentions? Do you have plans or are you wasting both of your time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No sir, I don’t think I’m wasting either of our time. None of my plans are set in stone, I’d like to talk to TK about the bigger decisions, but I do have some idea of how I’d like it to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen raised an eyebrow, encouraging him to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously, I’ve been taking things at TK’s pace. He’s called the shots the entire time. But I’ve been thinking about asking TK to move in. He spends the night with me most of the time, and I know it’s a hassle having to go back and forth before work. And he’s told me that he wants to move out of his dad’s house, no offense, but he doesn’t know how you feel about him living on his own again. If he lived with me he wouldn’t be alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen smiled, “I can almost guarantee you that if you asked tomorrow, he’d be packed in an hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos laughed, just a little more relaxed, “Obviously that’s just a short term goal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about long term?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously, the big one, I want to marry him. Not anytime soon, I don’t think either of us are ready for that. But in a few years maybe. Captain Strand I don’t believe in wasting my time with someone I don’t see a future with. I see a future with TK and I don’t know if he feels the same but I hope he does. I just know that I want your son in my life for as long as he’ll have me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like the sound of that. I knew there was a reason I liked you. And between you and me, I don’t generally approve of TK’s boyfriends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful, you’ll boost my ego too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the night went smoothly, and Carlos had barely gotten home before TK was on his doorstep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did it go okay? He didn’t torture you did he? Oh god you’re gonna leave me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TK calm down. It was fine. I’m not going anywhere baby,” he kissed TK’s head softly. “We had dinner and he asked me what my plans were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well first I told him that I wanted to ask you to move in with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you disappointed?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I’m not, I do want to move in with you. That was just a little anticlimactic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you didn’t hear the big one yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The big one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He asked me if I had long term goals and I said that I want to marry you one day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes really. TK you know I don’t believe in wasting people’s time. I see a future with you. I’m not saying tomorrow, but one day, in a few years, I want to marry you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would marry you tomorrow Carlos Reyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK leaned up to kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s at least get you moved in first.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>